sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
(Free Join) The Zero Brigade
plot The military is forming a special ops squadron to stop a conspiracy that is causing a series of murders. Characters THE BRIGADE / MILITARYp Hugh the wolf (vitom) Shad (progress) gENERAL (VITOM) Boltstryke The Hedgehog (Enervar) Ashura The Hedgehog (Enervar) Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Esme The Hedgecat act one forming the squad The base was quiet with thousands of enemy soldiers on guard. An explosion was heard. To defend himself Hugh swung his katanas like helicopter blades deflecting the bullets. Every soldier in the room was dead. "Okay people are dead."Hugh said The General marched in. " If it weren't for your mouth Maximoff you would be the perfect soldier." The general said. In response Hugh gave a salute. The General continued" Remember what we came here for. The files." Two hedgehogs were training kinda far from the base. After hearing the explosion, they went to the source of the sound; that base. "What happened here?" Said the blue one. Another cloaked hedgehog was standing at the scene in another area, suddenly hearing the explosion and a mushroom like cloud in the sky. "What in the...." he thought with a frown on his face and his arms crossed. He then went into his mindscape, where Esme was stretching her legs and noticed Komerl was in the area, with concern on his face. "Is there something up?" she asked with slight worry in her voice. "Something's going on...I saw this explosion and I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. We should probably check it out." he responds to her with a frown. "Got it. B-But do you mind if I take over your body for a b-bit? I'm getting bored being in here all day." Esme asked timidly with a small tinge of pink on her face. "Sure, have fun!" Komerl says with a bright smile. Outside of the dimension, his irises turns lavender as he swiftly runs toward the area of the recent explosion. Hugh walked to Komerl. The wolf put his Katanas in their hilts. "Hey. my group and I are forming a brigade. we need the files to find some soldiers we need to save, wanna join." The wolf said. Komerl's irises reverted from lavender back to their dark brown color and had a Sonic-like smirk on his face. "Yeah, we'll both join! On one condition though...." "This is really weird..." Said the blue hedgehog, Boltstryke. Ashura could just answer: "I'm sensing evil forces, but first let's talk to the general. What happened here?" "What's the condition? Whatever it is I will accept." The wolf replied "There is a group of murders killing important military members and leaders. We tracked some of our kidnapped soldiers here and we found a link to these two groups." The General answered. "Weird. Can you tell me details. I'll help in what I can. By the way..." Ashura shows a badge to the general. "Ashura The Hedgehog, sub-leader of Team #01 of GA (Galaxy Army)." While Ashura talked to the general, Boltstryke found Komerl nearby and walked into him. "Hey, can you help me with something?" "The conspiracies group seems to be linked with one of the candidates for president of Mobius but we don't know which one. They have been killing and kidnapping military members because they think of us as obstacles for their main goal: world domination." The general replied. "Thanks, general." After they shaked hands, Ashura gave his contact to the general. "Call me whenever help is needed." "Actually were forming a special ops brigade your welcome to join if you like.'" The General added. Ashura stopped and looked at the general. "Well, me and my friend are part of the Galaxy Army, but yeah, we'd love to join that brigade." Komerl then turned to Boltstryke with a friendly smile but was a little confused. "Hm? What do you need, uh....Who are you?" "Welcome to the team, soldier." The general replied. Ashura smiled at the general. Meanwhile, Boltstryke answered Komerl: "I'm Boltstryke, leader of Team #02 of Galaxy Army." "So, what do you need me for exactly?" Komerl says with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed. "I don't know. You tell me. It's kinda coincidence you being here after a explosion happened here... Care to explain." Boltstryke answered Komerl. "Well, I was asleep when I heard the explosion so I came by to see what's up." Komerl said blinking. shad bursts through the door "im so sorry i was late!,i found myself lost in space fighting some sort of god-"he takes a breath "anyway,what i miss?" Boltstryke looked at Komerl and then smiled. "You're no suspect, thank you." shad doesnt understand "wha...t...he...k" Hugh walked to shad and grinned. "What's up. Lienutent Hugh Maximoff the wolf. Your name." The wolf greeted. "shad hugo the hedgefox"he seemed to have caught his breath now "why are we in the middle of nowhere?" "We entered this military base to steal files in kidnapped soldiers. It might give us a hint on their location." the wolf replied shad then said "i've been kidnapped by a guy called ignus and a guy called vul" as if it was no big deal. ''"VUL?! OH HELL NO!" Komerl shouted in panic while Esme nearly choked on her tea. "Oh my God...I don't wanna hear it now." he says out loud with a groan. Hugh stayed calm and collected. "Interesting, they could be involved with this." Hugh said. "your good material for the brigade." shad looked proud "why thank you,good sir!" "I'm setting coordinates for base. You wanna teleport there?" Hugh asked. Ashura and Boltstryke are investigating the explosion scene for proofs Komerl and Esme then wait for something to happen, possibly playing checkers. "wanna here a joke?"shad asked abrutly Komerl then shrugged with interest. "Sure, fire away." "FREE WILL EXITS!" .........shad wasn't the best with social skills Komerl and Esme then just blankly stared at him with one thought on their minds. "Are you kidding me right now?" Ashura was really focused while Boltstryke got tired and left not far away to play an electric guitar. shad walked into a different room,took out a knife and sighed"why does it always have to come to this?you'd think by now you'd know how it ends.just for once,can't we try it my way,use reasoning in place of your `sense`?and can't you see that your out of controll?! OH JUST FORGET IT! i'm doing this for your own good and not because i-.i can show you how to be strong in the real way,and i know that we can get along!we'll be ok!and i want to inspire you!i want to show the world who you can be and light a fire in you!" ''a voice appeared out of nowhere in the room "THEY'RE STANDING IN THE WAY.I DON'T WANT THEM TO TRY,I WANT THEM TO DIE!"the shadow of a chameleon was in the middle of the room"i c a n s h o w y o u h o w t o b e s t r o n g i n t h e r e a l w a y .... ' c o s w e d o n ' t h a v e t o g e t a l o n g t o b e o k a n d i w a n t t o i n s p i r e y o u ! i w a n t t o s h o w t h e w o r l d w h o y o u c a n b e a n d l i g h t a f i r e i n y o u."and shad started to cry "why...why not me?" Esme then phases back into Komerl's body and she goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Komerl finds Shad with a knife and shouts, '"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" shad throws the knife out the window "NoThInG!"he shouts Komerl didn't seem convinced. shad sighs "you wouldn't understand,komer-"a switch suddenly seemed to have been turned on "g e t o u t o f m y w a y !"he shouts "Hang on a second. Going to eat this swiss roll first.." Komerl says while he eats a strawberry swiss roll. "I S A I D M O V E!"and they entered a battle.(set speed of vid to 1.5) "......." Komerl's eyes closed and when they opened they were a blazing crimson. "'''''Are you ready to die?" "ha! as if!"shad threw komerl into the wall using telekinisis "l e a v e m e b e ." "Oh, okay but first let me ask you a question......Do you like pancakes?" Komerl asks with a smile on his face. shads furr seemed to have lightened a bit"uh.....what?" Hugh stomped to the two. "CUT IT OUT. We have a mission here and its gonna go nowhere if you fight." The wolf said. The general marched foward. "I will teleport you all to base got it" the general said as he teleported the entire brigade to a high tech base in Arizona. shad had seemed to change since he was taken out of that room....and things seemed to be awkward between him and komerl Komerl just shrugs as if the fight never happened, and decided to show Shad something, possibly a new technique he learned during his training. "Hey....Shad, right? I would like to teach you something, since you seem to only know telekenesis. I figured you would need an extra technique to fall back on." he says to Shad. He then gestures to follow him outside of the base. He then goes to an opening away from any place that could damage the base or anything around them. "..o..k"he followed nervously, curious what would happen. shad's only power wasn't only telekinises, he was also skilled with boxing and could teleport. Once they arrived at the area, Komerl gestures for Shad to listen carefully and then he proceeds to explain as he tossed him a fake Chaos Emerald. "Okay, I'm going to show you how to control chaos energy using that fake emerald there." Komerl says with a friendly grin. Meanwhile... "Kay the conspiracy seems to of killed half of the candidates so half are suspects on being allied we will needd to have the NSA swoop in on their phone calls." Hugh said Meanwhile again... Shad took the fake emerald "sure" Komerl then proceeds to say something. "Okay, first try to relax and control your breathing." It feels odd to shad at first,but he eventually unstiffens his body.it took a few minutes, but he also controlled his breath."ok, what now?" "Then you think about somewhere you want to go." Komerl says with his arms crossed. shad thought about times square (''been on here 3 months and i'm already predictable X{D), ''he remembered all the tall structures and how everyday he would walk to c&c world, and buy the newest chocolates. suddenly all the happy memories changed to fear, the thought of seeing his father again, his terrofying school and most of all, the drugs. he tried to think of a different location.......of course! nimagi! Ashura and Boltstryke watched Shad and Komerl from a distance. "Interesting..." Said Ashura, Bolt asked him. "You can control chaos, right?" "A bit, not much." Answered Ashura while he was focused on Shad and Komerl. "Now once you've thought of a location, the energy should be flowing into your body. Say, "Chaos Control" and you should be at the place you thought of. Then once you're there, think of this place and allow the energy to flow through you again and then say "Chaos Control" to come back here." shad's shout reminded komerl of that of sonic's "Chaos..." Shad started to hold the emerald as tight as he could, "CONTROLL"all of a sudden, he was inside of some sort of ship (reference to nimagi vs king tyranus) Ashura followed Komerl, since his chaos can follow traces of other chaos. Komerl sensed Ashura's chaos energy and looked to see that he was there. "Uh, what're you doing here?" he asked, curious of his intentions. "I'm just interested on your powers. My name's Ashura, sub leader of the Team #01 of the Galaxy Army. Nice to meet you." "My name's Komerl! So, you were interested in my powers? Well, there is this form I could show you...But, I'll need some space, please." Komerl says while bowing halfway in a polite manner. Category:Roleplays